Montmorencys pink whip
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Monty-chan is having relationship problems with Guiche! Louise gives her some advice, will it work? MontmorencyxGuiche SPANKING!


Montmorency sighed and walked down the corridor. She stopped outside Kirche's door and was about to knock when…

"OOH~ MM!"

Montmorency sweat dropped. 'Looks like its going to be one of those nights again.' She walked away. She flipped her long blonde curly hair that was in Victorian ringlets, her red bow bounced when she walked, and her blue eyes showed sadness. She thought of who she could talk to. It obviously wouldn't be Tabitha because she's never had a boyfriend. And Kirche's had too many boyfriends to know how she was feeling. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She snapped her fingers, "Louise!"

Louise and Saito argue every now and than, but only because Siesta still thinks she had a chance with Saito. Montmorency sighed, boy was the maid wrong. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said an angry voice. Montmorency walked in. She saw Saito, his arms tied to the head board of the bed while rope tied him down to the sheets. His feet were tied together by rope and he had a gag in his mouth. Louise stood there in her everyday uniform, a whip in hand. She smiled and looked at Montmorency.

"Hello Montmorency, can I help you with something?" asked Louise with a polite smile. Montmorency gulped, Louise acted all innocent but she wasn't. Saito is proof of that.

"Well… um… Guiche and I are having relationship problems." She muttered. Louise laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" she asked. Louise went to her drawer and rummaged through it. Montmorency glanced at Saito, who had frozen up. She turned to Louise, who looked at her evily. An item behind her back.

"My dear Montmorency, you've been around me so long and your just now asking me this?" She pulled out a pink whip from behind her back. Her aura turned dark and her voice came out as if she were a demon, "**PUNISH HIM.**"

Montmorency gulped, "B-But, what!" Louise sighed, she placed the pink item in Montmorency' s hand.

"Look, I've whipped Saito every time he flirts with Siesta, Tifa, or any other girl. And he stays by my side. If I tell him to do something, he does it or he'll get whipped. If I tell him to not gaze at other girls breasts, he'll do it, or he'll get whipped. This is the only way to keep men in shape." The pink haired girl smiled, "You can try keeping him in shape without the whip. But if things get to wild, you know what to do."

Montmorency smiled and hugged Louisde tightly, "Thanks Louise! I should've came to you in the first place!" She quickly ran out the door. Louise turned to Saito and took out the horse whip.

"Now, where was I?"

"MM!"

*outside*

Montmorency POV

I walked around searching for Guiche, I needed to talk to him about what Louise said. I should warn him before pulling anything unexpected. Man, where is that boy? I've walked through the fields, by the fountain. But no where. I sighed, it was almost midnight anyway. I was walking to my door on the second floor when I heard something.

"teehee!" I looked around, I saw two blonde pigtails from the corner of my eye. Why would Beatrice be out so late? I walked towards her when she spoke again.

"Teehee! Guiche-kun! That tickles!" I stopped and my heart sank. Beatrice knew Guiche and I were an item so… why? I peeked around the corner, Beatrice was sitting on Guiche' s lap, Guiche had his lips on her neck, his right arm around her waist, while his left hand rubbed her thigh. Beatrice was blushing, her arms were wrapped around his neck. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I stood and revealed myself. Neither person knew I was there.

"G-Guiche?" I muttered. Both teens looked up, Guiche stood up abruptly and knocked Beatrice over. His eyes widened, Beatrice also looked shocked. She stood and dusted off her skirt, "Oh, well, I think I need to go now." She mumbled.

"Yes, you do." I said, glaring at her retreating figure. My eyes glanced at Guiche, I said nothing.

"M-Montmorency, you don't understand! It was a misunderstanding!" He said, trying to embrace me. I pushed him off and glared at him.

"NO! A misunderstanding is Saito kissing Princess Henrietta when the mirror turned her into Louise! This was NOT a misunderstanding! You KNEW who it was and WHY you were doing it! You idiot!" I clenched my fists and felt the whip in my hand. "You went to far this time…" I mumbled.

"Please Montmorency, ill never cheat again-"

"That's what you always say before you run off with another girl!" Tears streamed down my face, "I don't know if I want to go through this anymore." Guiche looked shocked.

"M-Montmorency, your kidding right?" He lifted my chin up with his fingers, looking for some sign to see if I was lying.

"N-No!" I slapped his hand away, "You cheated, don't you understand?" I wiped away the tears. Guiche held my hands, "I'll do anything… please, take me back." He looked sad, I didn't know what to do. I looked down at my right hand, pink whip and all. I looked down at him.

"Follow me." I turned and walked towards my room, I knew he followed. He always followed. I opened the door to my room and he went in first. I shut the door and took out my wand. I casted a silence spell on Guiche. He looked at me confused. I brought out a chair and sat in it, I looked at him than set out my hair brush behind me.

"Bend over." I muttered. He just stood there, mouth hanging open. I glared at him, "NOW!" He jumped and hurried himself over my lap.

"Guiche…" I held the whip in my hand, "You know why your getting this." I whipped his left cheek, and he jumped. He looked at me from his side, red in the face. I pulled his pants down and he tried to pull them back up but I whipped his hands. I glared at him.

"Don't even think about." I ran my hand over his boxers, letting my hand linger on his cheeks a bit longer than needed. I grabbed my hair brush and slammed it down hard. He jumped again. I chuckled, now I know why Louise liked doing this. It made her feel in control. Made ME feel in control. I gave him 5 hard spanks with the spoon on each cheek. I turned to see Guiche, he hasn't balled yet, but he was close. I sighed, I really didn't want to do this.

I pulled down his boxers and he immediately began to squirm. I held him still though and reached for my whip. As soon as it came in contact with him I could tell he gasped.

"You … YOU… IDIOT!"

WHIP

"You don't understand how I feel when you cheat on me!" Tears streamed down my face as I continued bruising his butt.

WHIP WHIP WHIP

Guiche let a tear fall and before he knew it he was balling. I wiped away my tears, and gave him more licks.

"You don't understand how a girl like me feels!" WHIP "I love you! And every time you cheat!" WHIP WHIP "Im hurt…" WHIP "AND YET YOU STILL MANAGE YOUR WAY BACK INTO MY HEART!" WHIP! "IDIOT!" I stopped whipping him and undid the silence spell.

"Now," I began, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He looked up at me, his blue eyes let tears fall. He embraced me tightly, he was on his knees because he couldn't stand.

"M-Mont…" He mumbled. I sighed, returning his hug. I turned red, "Um, since you cant move… your… um…" I looked away from him momentarily,

"Yourwelcometostayherethenight!"

He blinked, and looked up smiling at me. I magically put some PJ's clothes and than I crawled into my bed, as did he. "B-but don't get any ideas! I don't want you doing anything to me! I still haven't forgiven you yet." I turned the lights off and fell asleep.

*in the morning*

My eyes blinked open and I turned to my side. Guiche wasn't there. I sighed, probably off with another girl. I stood and dressed myself in my uniform. I frowned; maybe breaking it off with Guiche would be better. I mean, there was always Malicorne, Reynald, or Gimli.

"Oi? Monty-chan, your up already?" My head turned to the door, Guiche had a bouquet of roses in his hands and a heart shaped box of chocolate. A vain popped in my head.

"Yes, and who gave you those?" I asked turning away from him, "Did a girl give them to you? Why cant you just decline their gifts?" I heard him chuckle as he said, "I bought these…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, "For you… I hope you'll forgive my foolish actions from last night… I didn't know I hurt you…" I smiled, "I forgive you Guiche."

He dropped his items to the ground and placed his hand on his head, flipping his hair dramatically, "Well of course? Who could hold a grudge against a Gramont?" I sighed, placing both of my hands on the side of his face, turning him to face me. He stopped talking and our eyes locked. I smirked, "I should cast the silence spell on you again."

He frowned, "Why?"

"I like it when your not talking so much."

He smirked, bringing me closer to him, his voice barley a whisper, "Like this?" He pulled me in for a kiss and our lips met, my eyes closed abruptly, my arms snaked behind his neck. We pulled away and I smiled, "Exactly."

It was quiet for 5 minutes.

Me: :D

Saito: … Why does it feel like im getting raped when im mentioned?

Louise: YOU DOG! A MASTER WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER FAMILIAR!

Princess Henrietta: Oh… our kiss was a misunderstanding?

Montmorency: *chuckle* This was a good story (:

Guiche: Ah, but of course! Any story with me in it has to be fabu!

Louise: Hime-sama, what are you talking about.

Saito: N-NOTHING! HAHA ITS NOTHING! A COMPLETE MISUNDERSTANDING!

Princess Hentrietta: :O We were about to kiss a second time and I was in my normal fo-

Saito: *covers her mouth with hand* HAHAHA I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Louise: Saito…

Saito: *sweatdrop*

Louise: you… You… YOU DOG!

WHIP WHIP WHIP

Princess Henrietta: Um, XoxIloveyouxoX doesn't own Zero no Tsukaima.

Me: :)


End file.
